Chapter 60
Crying in the Moonlight 3 (ツキニナク 3, Tsukininaku 3) is the 60th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Enjin explains Kana is primarily a vampire, implying blood is used to enhance her power. Rokkaku pours a small drop of his own blood in Kana’s mouth, causing her to grow but revert quickly after. Enjin tells Rokkaku that a mermaid's blood would prove to be more effective. Rokkaku leaves to capture Mina. Juli attempts to cheer Lila up from her frustration with the police. Tokui heads out to patrol. Lila asks Tokui if he is going to look for her but he responds that he is simply doing patrols. Lila yells at the rest of the police for their inaction and explains Rokkaku’s power being enhanced due to the full moon. Nadeshiko and Shidou spot Rokkaku on a chimney. Rokkaku comes down to confront them smelling the scent of Mina on them. Shidou and Rokkaku recognize each other as both being werewolves, Rokkaku criticizing him for living with humans. Rokkaku introduces himself and offers to share his meal with Shidou. Shidou demands to know Kana’s whereabouts, rejecting his offer. Lila angrily glares and Tako for not taking action and spending time reading a book, which Takao replies she told him to read. Takao states he is searching for a werewolves weakness. Lila throws several more books at Takao and tells him their weakness is silver, which Takao explains he is aware of due to Shidou’s troubles when eating together at restaurants with silver dinnerware. Takao comments of the enemy’s hanyou nature may requiring special equipment as opposed to silver by itself, suggesting silver bullets. Lila suggest the take action immediately but Takao responds stating they have not received an order yet. Lila grows more frustrated and begins to insult Takao’s glasses. Shidou lies on the floor as Nadeshiko watches their fight from behind at telephone pole, commenting on Rokkaku’s strength. Rokkaku calls Shidou weak and taunts him as he easily avoids his punches. Rokkaku taunts Shidou about having already tasted Kana prompting Shidou, to angrily smash the wall behind him, though Rokkaku in unimpressed. Rokkaku maneuvers around Shidou explaining their powers of using shadow and stomping Shidou to the ground. Rokkaku uses the shadows to appear behind Nadeshiko and places her in a chokehold. Rokkaku releases Nadeshiko after Tokui shoots between them. Rokkaku is able to recognize Tokui’s weapon as being fake but tells him that he would not be capable of hitting him even if it were real. Tokui tells Rokkaku that Mina is at the police station and Rokkaku leaves to capture her. Tokui tells Shidou that his actions are meaningless if cannot find a solution and that those at the police station have a better chance of defeating him. Kana regains consciousness and is greeted by Enjin and backs away in fear. Enjin states that Kana is uneasy in the dark room and tunes the roof of the room letting in the moonlight. Kana is able to recognizes Enjin’s power as the Hiizumi Clan's power and asks of their relation. Enjin comments on Kana being well informed and asks if she learned it from her parents to which she reply stating she has no memories of them. Kana asks if Enjin if he had any knowledge about her parents since he of from the otherworld, which Enjin interprets as her parent being from the Lost Generation. Enjin states he may have met them but he may also be lying. Kana ask what the otherworld is like which Enjin describes it being as an empty world filled with resentment where only yōkai live. Enjins state Kana has to no choice but to trust his words even if he is lying. Kana asks why he is attempting to fuse the world which Enjin explains as his vengeance against the Hiizumi Clan and wanting them be at fault for the destruction of the world as a result of their actions. Kana begins to cry calling Enjin sad of because of how twisted he has become. Enjin begins to choke with Kana with his bloodied hand in her mouth causing her to grow. Enjin yells at Kana for pitying her, telling her she does not understand. Kana state her not understanding is why it is sad. Enjin releases her, stating they will be leaving since Rokkaku is taking too long, stating it would more fun to observe themselves. Rokkaku arrives at the police station. Characters in order of appearance * Rokkaku * Enjin Hiizumi * Kana Tatebayashi * Mina Tatebayashi * V Lila F * V Juli F * Takao Takemura * Tokui * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Shidou Mizuki Navigation Category:Chapters